Wolfs Bain
by Hope4faith
Summary: Draco's life changes after an encounter with Lupin, how will he cope?
1. New life

Draco shook himself, trying to dispel the demons that had so recently took to haunting his dreams since his first transformation. Once again he had woken up drenched in cold sweat and shaken to the core of his being. He had already suffered from nightmares, since his father induced meeting with his infamous werewolf teacher on the night of a full moon.

Draco sighed, he couldn't blame Lupin, not that he hadn't tried but it had only led to Lupin getting angry at him and rather nastily putting him in his place. He had never known anyone who could make you feel smaller than an ant, just by writing a letter.

He settled back down into his bed and closed his eyes, hoping that sleep would overtake him so that he would not have to watch the eeriness of the night outside. Before everything change, he had loved the night, the moon, the stars, the comfort the darkness brought him when he and his father had taken strolls across the endless grounds of the Malfoy estate. But then he had refused, refused to join the death eaters and his father, in his anger and disappointment had chained him up in the dungeons and set a rather irate werewolf on him. There were definitely days when Draco wished that he had died that night as his father had intended and others were he wasn't sure. He closed his eyes, willing his mind to stop straying on things that had been and eventually drifted into a restless slumber.

Serverus Snape sat in the most unlikely place in front of the most unlikely object imaginable. The computer in Grimmaulds Place. It had been his idea to have one installed so that important messages could be received and send, after all Voldemort would never think of using a muggle object. However, since he had taught Draco to use said computer nobody had been able to use it, safe in the night when afor mentioned was fast asleep. So here he was busily writing a message to Remus Lupin about the object of his concern. He was worried about Draco, who's mood swings were sometimes hard to live with. Now however something else worried him. During Draco's trips to various chat rooms in the internet, he had started talking to muggles, not that Serverus considered that a bad thing. He was worried though that Draco, who knew near to nothing about the muggle world would unknowingly give himself away. Especially since he had arranged to meet up with a muggle boy the next day. Now if that wasn't the most ridiculous thing Serverus had ever heard he didn't know what was. But then, Draco had surprised them all with his refusal. He sighed, pulling himself out of his thoughts and got back to writing the e-mail to Lupin, after all he did want to get some sleep in the night.

Draco woke early the next morning and donned one of his robes before padding over to the broken mirror that hung on the wall of his bedroom. He hated the way his hair stood up like he had been electrified in the mornings. Brushing it down with his hand and using an elastic band to pull it into a ponytail, he felt presentable enough to trudge into the kitchen for a cup of tea. "Good morning Draco."

"Hmm." He wasn't exactly the best person to speak to in the mornings, especially not after having slept badly the night before. That didn't irk Serverus in the slightest. He had grown used to Dracos moodiness in the mornings. Best to just whip him up a cup of tea and let him wake slowly. "Thanks." Draco smiled grateful for the hot cup of tea that appeared in front of him. He really didn't think that the one he would have conjured would have been that good, not while he was still half asleep. Sipping his tea, Draco took the paper which Serverus had discarded and started reading it. "What is this?" HE questioned after having read about three lines.

"It's a muggle paper Draco."

"Why are you reading it?"

"It's always good to know what is going on in the muggle world and if they have noticed anything out of the ordinary."

"Right. What's this?" Draco ask pointing at a picture of a man standing beside an odd looking metal contraption.

"It's a robot Draco, they help the muggles build things like cars or washing maschines."

"Why don't they build them themselves?"

"Because muggles like making their lives easier, and since they don't have magic, they invent things to help them."

"Right" Draco went back to reading the paper, needing all of his concentration to try and understand it.

"When are you meeting that muggle boy?"

"Around twelve in London central station."

"We'll have to find you some muggle clothes to wear, you can't go like that." Draco glanced up at Serverus, and shrugged.

"If you think so."

"I do."

"Fine." He glanced back down at the paper and with an exasperated sigh tossed it aside. Giving the paper a final glare, he left to have a relaxing soak in the rather leaky bathtub.


	2. Tony

Disclaimer: I don't own Draco, Lupin or Serverus but I borrow them, no profits made.

Tony waited on Platform 9, glancing at his watch and pacing back and forth. He was supposed to be meeting Draco, but Draco was late. He thought back on their conversations on the internet and the two telephone conversations, or felitone as Draco unwittingly called it once. When Draco had first let it slip that he was a wizard, Tony had laughed so much he fell off his chair in front of the computer and bumped his head. But soon it became clear to him that Draco was either totally raving mad or telling the truth. Though the second, was the more unlikely of the two, Tony assumed that Psychiatric wards did not let their patients use the internet. He grinned when he thought back on the things Draco hadn't known, a pizza for example or what a plumber did. He idly wondered whether Draco had managed to obtain some 'muggle clothes' as he called them, but then he would find it highly amusing if he did turn up in a robe. Just as he decided that Draco wasn't coming and that probably one of his colleagues had played a nasty joke on him, of which he would never hear the end, a rather dishevelled looking blond boy came running onto the platform. Tony shouldered his rucksack and walked towards him.

"Draco?" He questioned. The boy nodded panting and trying to tie back the strands of silvery blond hair that had slipped out of his pony tail. "You're late."

"I know, I couldn't find anything to wear." Tony raised an eyebrow after looking Draco up and down. He wasn't sure if what Draco had found to wear, wouldn't have fitted better into a hippie film. Draco wore a pair of jeans that had been cut off at the bottom to shorten them to his height, a green 'tunic' which Tony assumed was a shortened robe tied together with a piece of cord ( apparently of curtain origin) and ankle boots. That combined with the messed up blond hair made him quite a sight to behold and Tony couldn't suppress a snicker. "What?" Draco glared pointedly at him, daring him to commend on his outfit.

"Nothing, you look, very nice and…" Tony couldn't hold his laughter, it was just too ridiculous, even Draco heated glare, didn't stop him doubling over in laughter. "I'm…I'm sorry, you…just look….so hilarious." If it was in anyway possible Draco's glare intensified and he turned to leave, wanting to keep as much of his uninjured pride whole as possible. A hand on his arm stopped him. "Don't go. I'm sorry but you should see yourself."

"Hmm." Draco's glare did not get any milder.

"Honestly if I had to guess, I would say you had shortened a robe to get that top of yours."

"I did." Draco said pointedly. "And these," he pointed to the jeans, "belonged to uncle Serverus, but they were too long."

"Just be glad you're not wearing leggings." Tony snickered again, thinking that then Draco might actually, he was cut off in his thoughts by a commend from a little girl.

"Look Mummy, it's Legolas!" Hiding a snort behind a laugh, Tony hope Draco wasn't glaring at the little girl. Said Person was however too confused to glare at anyone.

"Tony, who is Legolas?"

"He's an elf."

"I look like an ELF!"

"He's an elf out of Lord of the Rings, I assume you don't know the book or the film?"

"No." Sighing Tony decided that before he started trying to explain The Lord of the Rings to Draco he would just distract him.

"I wanted to take you to see the cinema. You know the place were there are actors but they're not really there." Draco's eyes lit up. "However before we go there, I am not going to be seen with you wearing those clothes and maybe you should get your hair cut too."

"What's wrong with my hair?"

"Nothing, it's just I'm sure that Suzi could give you a hair cut that suited you better." Draco frowned, he didn't like people criticising what he looked like, but somehow for some odd reason he had been taken by Tony since the first time they chatted. He had been able to talk to him, like nobody else, maybe it was because Tony didn't have any prejudices towards him and was honest about what he thought. And anyway, a new makeover wouldn't harm him, especially now he had changed and trying something new, especially now his father couldn't forbid him to do it, excited him.

"Alright, but it's on your head if I look stupid. Don't blame me if you end up with big wards on your nose."

"Alright, alright I get the point. Come on let's get you to Suzi's then."

Mystical Witch: Draco didn't take the wolfsbane potion, because according to moi, a werewolf has to fully transform once before said potion would work. And even if he had taken it, the transformation would still have been painfull. AFter all your body changing into that of a wolf isn't pleasant.


	3. Hair and other things

Disclaimer: Tony belongs to my best friend Hannah, thank you for letting me borrow him.

Serverus and Draco belong to Rowling, I just like to play with them. Enjoy.

„I really don't see what's wrong with my hair." Draco moaned for about the 20th time while he followed Tony through the streets of London. Sighing, Tony just shook his head, he had given up trying to explain to Draco why he should have his hair cut. He supposed that since Draco had never seen Lord of the Rings, and was not aware that his outfit combined with his hair cut made him look quite a bit like Legolas, he couldn't really blame him for moaning a bit. It wasn't that Tony had a problem with long hair, he had enough colleagues at work who wore their hair long, after all they were actors.

"It's not very well behaved hair is it?" Tony had to chuckle as Draco removed his hair band once again and tried to capture the stray strands that had fallen out of his pony tail. He wondered at some of the things Draco had told him, about himself. He wasn't sure if Draco was capable of doing some of the things he said he'd done. After all that pale skin, the long silvery blond hair and the bright blue eyes made him look more angelic then anything else, but then Tony thought, those were always the worst. "You just look, too good." Raising a finely sculpted eyebrow at Tony questioningly Draco waited for an answer. "Just you know angelic, like you couldn't do anything wrong."

"It's useful at times, though most people don't fall for the whole innocent look anymore. But I do get what I want."

"Wouldn't you want to try something cheekier? With a bit more pep?"

"Not really, I like it long. I used to not want it that way, because it reminded me of my father, but his hair is gold blond and mine stayed silvery so there isn't really a problem, plus it's unruly so it's easier to handle when it's long."

"What's the problem?" Draco grimaced and then shrugged.

"Nothing really." He didn't want to explain to Tony that when his hair was short and he didn't grease it back, which his mother used to do for him, that he looked more like a dandelion. It was very embarrassing. It was just so fine that it fluffed out in all directions. Tony wouldn't understand anyway, his hair was blond as well though he had told him it was bleached, what ever that was. It was spiked up and he had green eyes. Looking at Tony's clothes, compared to his he had to admit that he probably looked pretty ridiculous, but Serverus and he had not been able to come up with anything better at the time. Having been completely caught up in his musings, Draco didn't realise that Tony had stopped and so ran into him. "Sorry."

"No problem. Here we are." Throwing Tony a sceptical look, Draco inspected the building in front of which they had stopped. It was a ridiculous shade of bright blue, sporting a neon sign saying "Suzi's Styling Saloon" now if that didn't want to make you run away screaming Draco didn't know what did.

"You're not seriously suggesting that we go in here?"

"What's wrong with it?" Tilting his head towards the offending building, Draco was of the opinion that he didn't need to explain the reason for his horror. "Ok maybe her taste in colour needs a little work."

"You think?"

"Come on just go in, we can always leave if you don't like it." Ok, humble the Muggle, Draco thought and pushed the door open, only to nearly beat a hasty retreat as soon as he entered. The music was turned to full volume and his newly acquired werewolf senses made it nearly unbearably loud. Tony had however followed him in and was now blocking the door.

"TONY!" A red head with too much make up on came dashing towards them. "SWEETHEART! Oh my god, who's this? Does he work with you? Are you doing Hair again? Isn't he cute! You actors are so kinky sometimes." Draco felt very confused and her perfume was making him go nearly mad, it was so over powering.

"He's a friend and he needs a hair cut Suz. Do you think you can help?"

"Sure honey, I'll get Fabrizio on it right away Would do it myself you know but I'm full up today. But isn't he gorgeous look at that little frown. My my don't glare like that it really isn't becoming sweetie." Draco was seething, who did this women think she was. Horrible, she reminded him of his Aunt Aurelia who always used to pinch his cheeks. He had hated her. "FABRIZIO! A job for you!"

"Yes?" A tall slim, black haired man wearing leather trousers and a pink lace shirt came swaying forward. There was really no other way to describe the way he walked. "OH my! Isn't he a good looking one! Tell me what do you want done with this gorgeous hair of yours?" He said while running his fingers through Draco's pony tail.

"Tony!" Tony was doubled over with laughter at Draco's horrified expression.

"Cut it please, and maybe add some low lights."

"Alright, us two are going to have a great time." And with that Fabrizio lead Draco to the back of the shop, earlier mentioned was absolutely horrified and contemplating if he should not flaunt the rules and hex this offending person, even if he was still at school.

Rena Lupin: Thanks for your review. In the next chapter we'll see how Draco's hair cut turns out. Any suggestions?


	4. New Style

Disclaimer: Draco's looks are based on this guy my mate and I saw on a train he would have made a great Draco man was he fit. (trying not to drool lol)

Sitting down in the chair, Draco was still very sceptical about what exactly Fabrizio was going to do to him. He wasn't at all convinced, expecially since afor mentioned had managed to brush his hands against his butt quite often during the short walk through the shop.

"Now Sweetie, how do you want this hair of yours? God, isn't it gorgeous, such a lovely quality any model would be jealous."

"I like it long. Tony said I should cut it. But I don't want it too short." Fabrizio kept fingering his hair and Draco was getting rather nervous, but then Fabrizio placed a strange plastic thing around his neck, he assumed it was for catching cut hair, since muggles couldn't use charms.

"Bend over then." Turning his head slightly to raise a caustic eyebrow at Fabrizio, Draco couldn't stop himself from adding,

"As long as you keep all your body parts to yourself I will." And with that he bend over the sink letting Fabrizio wash his hair. It took a good part of two hours for the hair cut to be finished and then at last Draco was allowed to look into the mirror. His hair was now cut in layers so it fell nicely around his face, at the front it got a bit shorted, so the fringe got longer as it covered his forhead. Fabrizio had added low lights into his silvery blond strands which made him look like he'd just come of the beach. Draco was definitely pleased, he looked good, really good if he was allowed to blow his own trumpet. The hair cut complimented his new eye colour. He had loved his grey eyes, but since the wolf had settled inside him his eye colour had changed to clear blue. He still hated them, like the scar it was always a reminder of what had happened. "Well thanks, it's great."

"Isn't it just sweetie! You're delectable, I could just eat you. Are you doing anything this evening?"

"Yes, and it doesn't involve you." Getting up, Draco quickly made his way across to where Tony was waiting. Tony, who had been reading an a magazine look up and a grin spread over his face.

"Looks great mate, nothing like Legolas anymore." After paying for his haircut, Draco and Tony made their way out of Suzi's shop and walk the short way to Ansons which had been badly situated at the corner of the street that also housed Suzi's Saloon. After selecting a few clothes Draco went to get changed. Tony sat outside the cubicle waiting.

"Hey Tony. What you doing here?" A dark haired girl sat down next to him.

"I'm here with a friend he needs some new clothes. What about you Tess?"

"Same, Kate just lost loads of weight and now she's buying new clothes. So which of your mates you out with?"

"You don't know him. He doesn't act." Just then Draco stepped out and Tess glanced up. The way he walked over to them and held his shoulders gave him something sensuous. The washed out jeans hung low on his slim hips, and the tight white t-shirt, which he wore, had slipped upwards a bit, so you could see the outline of his stomach muscles. Tess was shure she had never seen anyone look so hot.

"That is your friend? He's…bloody hell he's fit!"

"That's good Draco it suits you and you don't look like a plonker anymore." Nodding Draco waved at the assistant, telling her that he's take it but wanted to wear it straight away. Obligingly she cut out the labels and took the other items he had chosen. They left the shop and strolled into central London, walking along the high street, there were a lot of things that made Draco curious. The record shop, the gadget shop and even the souvenir shop with it'S unmoving pictures.

"When are we going to the cinema?"

"Evening film, it's so much better, all the little kids aren't there then."

"Alright, but what are we going to do now? Just walk around?"

"We could go to the theatre, I haven't got rehearsal but some of my mates should be there, we can rehears if we want to, like private scenes to work on or so, you know…" Draco put a finger on Tony's lips.  
"You're babbling. Sure we'll go. Can we go to McDonalds first? I've never had fast food."

"It's not very good."  
"I want to!" Draco pouted. It was a natural reaction sometimes, it came from being an only child for too long and always getting his way. Tony thought that Draco's pout fitted his angelic face, making his lips seem redder. Draco was definitely dangerous he decided, you had to be careful not to get burned when around him.

"Alright, if it humours you. Come on." Granting Tony a smile, Draco ran the short way to McDonalds, running straight into a girl.

"Watch where you're going." he snapped. Dusting himself off and then glaring down at the girl, his eyes grew wide and then narrowed. The girl stared back up him, seemingly just as surprised at seeing him there.

"You ran into me Malfoy. You're such a prat."

"Shut up Granger, you could have watched were your going, or does your little Gryffindor brain not allow you to think?" He hated Granger, nearly as much as he hated that stuck up arrogant Potter who wallowed in self-pity.

"Slytherin filth! You're not worth the ground I walk on." Draco sneered at that, he was good at sneered, he had learned from the best. As if he even wanted to walk on the ground she'd been on. Just then Tony arrived. Sensing rather thick air, he grabbed Draco arm and drag him away, hissing something that sounded like "stupid slag" in Grangers general direction.

Rena Lupin: There now you know what Draco looks like, unlike other opinions I think he is fit, and so does my mate. Slytherin's rule. Recommend please if you think it's good, I love writing especially if people enjoy it. I dunno about the eye makeup may have to think on that. Have fun!


	5. Pierced

Tony let himself drop into a seat outside of McDonalds, pushing Draco into the closest one.

"Who was that?" He ask Draco, who was still frowning furiously and muttering strange things under his breath.

"We go to school together. She's friends with that arrogant prick, you know the one I told you about. She's also in my rival house. She thinks she's sooo clever, but she isn't, other people just don't brag about it. Thank goodness I only have to put up with her for another year."

"Right. Now that you mention it, are you going to tell me what you were so pissed off about on the phone last night?" Draco's face darkened instantly as if some even fouler mood had overtaken him. "Not a good time to talk about it?"

"No it's just really, really annoying. That git, you know the one I can't stand, he usually spends the summer holidays with his precious friends, but this year they're not at home during the last week and he refuses to stay with his relatives because they are foul, apparently. Anyway, he's going to stay where I'm staying now, and Dumbledore said we had to share a room."

"I thought you were staying with your uncle."

"Not at his place, it's just complicated to explain. I can't believe this is happening to me!" Frowning even more, Draco pulled a face, like he had just spotted something nasty in his soup.

"Stay with me then." Tony blurted out before he could stop himself.

"What? You're not serious."

"Yes I am. You could, I have a spare room in my flat. I'm sure one of my mates would lend me their airbed and you wouldn't have to torture yourself for a week." Draco's face lit up at the thought of not having to see Potter a week early, nor having to share a room with him. He might have had to resort to drastic measures otherwise. Like hexing him with partrificus totalus or something like that.

"If your serious, and you had better be, there's nothing that I'd like more."

"Well then it's settled. I'll pick you up from King Cross again. You might have to come along to some rehearsals though." Grinning now, Draco felt like doing the dance of the African flat land neutrial, ok maybe not in public but he was happy. "You look like the cat that swallowed the canary. Hey you know what! You'd look good if you had a piercing done." Raising an eyebrow at Tony, he ask,

"What, tell my enlightened friend gave you that idea?" Shrugging Tony just grinned sheepishly.

"I dunno just thought it would suit you I guess."

"Hmmm. I'm not convinced."

"You weren't about the hair either."

"Alright, if you think, maybe. What will you talk me into next?" Grinning Tony pulled Draco up from the chair and headed towards the underground station that would take them to the Piercing Shop he an his friends visited. Not that he had any piercings after three tattoos he didn't consider that a necessity. Plus after having seen his sister have her ears pierced he had been put off for life. It took them about 15 minutes to reach the Blue Banana. It smelled musty inside, but Draco decided it was only half as bad as the hairdressers, though his senses where still driving him insane.

"Get your ear done, twice in one would be good. Come on we'll ask Charlz." Charlz turned out to be a girl, at least Draco decided she was a girl because there were small bumps on her chest. She wore a Mohican, heavy black make up with bright red lips, combat buts, fishnet tights with holes, shorts and a black sweatshirt two sizes too big. Not awakening a tiny bit of trust in Draco. "Hey Charlz, my mate wants his ear pierced twice, you know like Matt."

"Yeah. Sure Tone. How bout you? When do I get to stick things through your body at last?"

"Never, as long as I have a say in it."

"Alright. Your mate'll do." Draco, who was by now feeling both rather sceptical and nervous was led into a small room at the back of the shop. Charlz rummaged through a box, which made Draco even more nervous. "Here, these silver ones would suit you." She said holding a pair of silver earrings under Draco's nose. Without thinking, Draco shied away, a feral growl forming in his throat and his eyes flashing dangerously. "Woah! Dude calm down. It's only earrings don't you think your overreacting a little?" Trying to compose himself, he still found himself sideling up to the exit.

"Silver allergy, it's really bad." Charlz replaced the earrings, and went back into the shop. Draco sighed in relief, even though the silver had not touched him, he had felt a fear rising in him that nearly drove him mad. He'd have to watch out or he might seriously hurt someone. He had felt the wolf more acutely. It was strange because he hadn't felt it today at all, but then he remember Remus mentioning something about the wolf being dormant during the new moon.

"Here, these are nickel ones, hope you don't have a nickel allergy." He was abruptly pulled out of his thoughts by Charlz's return. Nodding, he allowed her to guide him to the chair. It all happened pretty quickly after that, a sharp pain twice in his left ear and that was it. "Finished. Now all you need is this cleaning fluid and you have to turn them every evening so that you can change them after six weeks got it?"

"Yeah, thanks."

The cinema had been fun and Draco was chattering away like a parakeet to Tony, so just smiled at Draco's antics. It seemed that all in all it had been a good day. Their ways pated at Kings Cross,

"See you again soon?"

"Yeah, and I can't wait to stay with you for a week. Thanks again." And with that, Draco got onto the tube that would take him towards Grimmaulds Place.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rena Lupin : Draco is in his last year at school, otherwise the rest I have planed wont work out. Thanks for your reviews, they are appreciated.

Biblehermione : Hope you enjoy the next chapters as well.


	6. Opinions

Serverus Snape glanced at his rather battered pocket watch and set down the empty mug that had previously held his tea. "Well Remus, I must be going. Tell Luke and Si that I'll see them soon."

"I will. They should be home later. It's a pity that the day you visit they're on a concert. Well maybe it will have lightened Si's mood." Unlike what everyone thought, Remus Lupin and Serverus Snape got on quite well. Especially now that they had settled their differences. Serverus let himself out of the flat and apparated to the front door of Grimmaulds Place. He stocked, the blond boy that came towards him, definitely wasn't the same one he had seen out of the house at midday. Serverus was not usually one lost for words, but he wasn't quite sure what to say to Draco. Grinning broadly Draco stepped through the door,

"Are you coming uncle Serverus?" He ask cocking an eyebrow. Serverus followed Draco through the door. "What do you think?"

"About what Draco?"

"Me. Tony convinced me to do it. I think it looks good." Serverus had to smile, it was good to see Draco happy again or at least forgetting his troubles for a moment.

"Yes, it suits you." They heard voices coming from the sitting room. "You know there's a meeting tonight. Come on." They entered the already filled living room and the conversation died down.

"What you bring that mini Death Eater here for Serverus?" growled Moody. "You want us all to get killed early? He'll give us away to the Dark Lord the second he gets the chance." Draco who still hadn't forgiven Moody for turning him into a ferret, sneered.

"You are an old codger, honestly. And stop referring to me as a mini Death Eater, it's really not appreciated." Fixing Draco with his magical eye, Moody growled again,

"You should've seen him. Damned little bastard. He grew a spider and then killed it with a forbidden curse."

"Draco! Why on earth did you do that?" Serverus was glaring at him now. Draco just shrugged,

"Well Moody said that if the whole class did an Avada Kedavra on him we'd only give him a nose bleed. I only did it to proof that we aren't all complete imbeciles with no hope of defending ourselves."

"Only Death Eaters use Avada Kedavra."

"So that means your one then, since you used it in class." And with that Draco strolled smirking, out of the room, leaving a seething Moody behind. He threw himself onto his bed, lifting the sheet a bit he pulled out his Ancient Runes text, he still had some translations to do and now was as good a time as any. He started, it was easy really, all the school stuff was, after all he had been taught since he could speak. His father had put a lot of emphasis on education plus he always said that Draco had great potential. The subject content came easily to him, he had been top in his owls, but hadn't made a big show about it. Not like Granger who thought she was the best, let her think that if she wished. The Gryffindors were just so arrogant.

He pulled out his wand, mahogany and unicorn hair, 15" it had been one of the best days when he bought that. His 11th Birthday and everyone had been doting on him. They had done that on all his birthdays, until he thought sourly, his 17th this year. That had taken a nasty twist, his father had wanted to "talk" to him. Now that was a ridiculous notion, he had as good as ordered Draco to join the Death Eaters, and he had been unusually persistent about it, as if it was the most important thing ever. He'd gone totally ballistic when Draco had refused and locked him into the dungeon nicely suspended from a wall. Draco didn't want to think about what had happened next, it was bad enough having to relief the nightmare nearly every night. Thank goodness for Professor Snape and his Wolfbane potion. At least he hadn't ripped himself to shreds on the night of his first transformation but the pain had still been excruciating, but then what had he expected with a giant monster battling to get out. Remus had warned him that it would be painful but he'd never been able to imagine that pain. He wouldn't wish that on anyone, not even Potter and that was saying something. He sighed, the runes forgotten, instead he got up and sat down at the little writing desk. He felt like writing a letter to Remus, at least he understood a bit. He'd been so patient with Draco, letting him come to terms with everything at his own pace. He was using a muggle ink pen which Serverus had given him. He had broken so many quills during his initial rages that Serverus had opted for a sturdy build. Sighing, he wished once again that he had already finished Hogwards, they were going to notice that he was different and Crabbe and Goyle would surely already be informed by their parents that he's refused to join, so would many others. This last year was going to be anything but easy.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Kanui d'Astor : Remus only put Draco in his place cause Draco was really rude in his first letters. But he's really nice actually and trys to help him a lot. We'll see what happens next.

Biblehermione: Have fun, thanks for the review.

Server13: Snape, did have a shock poor man. Still he took it quite well.

all since my net hasn't been working for a while your getting three chapters now. Enjoy.


	7. Back to Hogwards

The end of the summer holidays had come faster then Draco had expected them too. He'd had a great time at Tony's during the last week. They'd watched tons of DVDs, eaten Pizza, gone out and basically just had a lot of fun. He'd met some of Tony's friends, it had been cool, going back to school now just made him feel pretty glum. After all he didn't know what to expect from his class mates. There was one thing however that he was happy about, he'd been made Captain of his Quidditch team and this year, he promised himself, they were going to beat the Gryffindors. Tony was accompanying him onto Platform 9, they would say goodbye there as Tony couldn't get onto Platform 9 ¾.

"Thanks for the great week. I had so much fun. I'll write to you during school, I promise."

"Yeah well you could come and stay another time if you like. Maybe during the Christmas holidays." Draco smiled, that definitely sounded better then staying in school, he'd have to check his moon chart though, before he excepted.

"That would be nice, I'll send you a letter to tell you if I can. See you." They clasp each others arms and then Draco left to get onto his Platform.

Platform 9 ¾ was crowed. Pushing his way through the families that were saying goodbye, Draco was glad that he had shrunk his trunk, thank goodness that he was already 17 and allowed to do magic outside of school. He was still wearing his muggle clothes, since it was a hot day he'd chosen some ¾ length trousers, a sleeveless t-shirt and a pair of trainers. He had to grin at some of the stares he received from his class mates, the effect was rather good. He found an empty compartment and let himself drop onto a seat. So far he hadn't had to face either Crabbe or Goyle, he just hoped they wouldn't be so eager to see him. The train started and he could hear the shouts of anxious parents to their children. The usual "Don't forget to write" or "If you forgot anything I'll send it to you." He relaxed into his seat, apparently he was going to have to compartment all to himself, at least it was quiet. He pulled out a book that Tony had lend him, _Angels and Demons_ it was really exciting and definitely better then reading his school books for about the fifth time. A commotion outside of his compartment door caught his attention, shouting and laughter followed by a wail of frustration. It went on like that for at least five minutes until Draco couldn't stand it anymore. He threw open the door and saw some second years throwing the rucksack of a little girl around. She had to be a first year he decided.

"HEY! What are you doing?" They all stopped their eyes nearly pooping out of their heads, after all 7th year students usually didn't even notice them.

"Nothing, she just didn't have any respect. She sat in our compartment even though we said she wasn't allowed." Said the tallest and broadest of the three second years. Draco didn't recognise him so he assumed he wasn't in his house.

"I…I…I…I'm…" The little girl started to cry, and Draco suddenly felt the need to defend her.

"Go on off with you lot, or I'll have to teach you a lesson about picking on someone smaller then yourselves. Really three against one. What house are you in."

"The best one. Gryffindor." Said the kid proudly.

"That explains it. Now get out of my sight you little idiot." Draco pulled out his wand, he wasn't about to use it but they didn't know that. The kids scampered faster then you could see leaving the rucksack behind. Draco picked it up and squatted down in front of the little girl. "Hey it's ok. Come on you can sit with me. What's your name?" The little girl just stared at him so he held out his hand and led her into the compartment. Inside he gave her a tissue to dry her tears.

"Thank you." She sniffed.

"Now what's your name?"

"Tilly Middelton. Thank you for helping me."

"Why did you sit in their compartment even though they didn't want you?"

"Well," Tilly sniffed again and wiped her eyes on her sleeve. "That was the only space left because I was late. Well except in yours but my cousin told me that first years aren't allowed to share compartments with seventh years."

"Well they don't usually share, but I don't mind. You can stay here. Are you excited about going to Hogwards?"

"Oh yes, Tom always tells me so much about it. I couldn't wait to go. I hope I don't embarrass myself during the sorting ceremony. Tom said you have to do a really hard test and I don't want to end up in Huffelpuff."

"Don't worry, you just have to put the sorting hat on. It's not horrible. What house do you want to be in?"

"I don't know, I just know I don't want to be in Huffelpuff. What house are you in?"

"Slytherin."

"Tom says that's a bad house and there's only horrible people in there. But you're not horrible so he was wrong."

"Most people think that. But it's probably because we like to keep ourselves to ourselves."

"Well I'd like to be in your house."

"Why's that then?" Draco had to smile, very few people who's family hadn't been in Slytherin for generations wanted to be in that house.

"Because you're in it and I don't want to be in Gryffindor either, I've decided with those horrible boys. Can I ask you something?"

"What?" Tilly twiddled a cord on her trousers.

"Can you play snap with me?" That made Draco laugh and Tilly looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry I was stupid."

"No we'll play. My name's Draco by the way." Tilly nodded and smiled. She pulled out a pack of cards. They spend the train journey chatting and playing and Draco couldn't remember the last time he'd had so much fun with someone much younger then himself. He hoped Tilly would get sorted into his house, though somehow she seemed too nice. He'd even forgotten Potter during the whole trip to Hogwards.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………


	8. Old Aquaintances

Harry Potter and his friends were busy talking in their compartment when the train came to a sudden halt. They were at Hogwards at last and Harry had been getting hopeful that Malfoy wasn't coming that year. He'd seen his two cronies but no Malfoy.

"Look Harry there's Malfoy no luck for you this year mate." Said Ron Weasley. "My God he looks completely different." The person they were talking about was just helping a little girl carry her trunk off the train and then led her towards Hagrid.

"I completely forgot to tell you guys. I saw him in the holidays!" Hermione suddenly remembered. " He was in MUGGLE London with this weird bloke."

"I don't care what that git does during his holidays." Harry had rather not seen him. "We'll have to think of some good pranks to play on him this year. It's the last year we can really get back at that prick."

"Don't you think it's a bit dangerous annoying a future Death Eater?"

"Oh come on Ron. He hasn't done anything all the other years. Anyway if he does he'll just go to Azkaban and we'd all be better off without him." Just then the topic of their discussion walk passed them, throwing Harry and his friends a nasty sneer. Draco considered stopping and dropping a snide after all Weasly had called him a future Death Eater but then were they really worth his time. While he was considering this he'd stopped in front of the little group. "What is it Malfoy? Lost your way? Why don't you do us all a favour and go to were you belong?"

"Oh and where's that Potty? How about you go to the mental institution you escaped from."

"We all know what you are Malfoy. You'll get what you deserve one day."

"So will you Potter, if your head gets any bigger then it already is you wont fit through a door anymore. Oh and if your not careful you'll get yourself killed some day."

"I already beat Voldemort five times. I think I can handle him."

"He's only a half blood what ever he may say. He just thinks he's powerful because he surrounds himself with powerful people. I could defeat him with my eyes closed. I could defeat you with my eyes closed and my hands tied behind my back."

"You spout big words Malfoy. But you hide behind Crabbe and Goyle so your not much better."

"I don't see them anywhere now Potter so you want to try?" Draco wasn't usually the one for a fight but he could feel the wolf inside itching for a fight, sometimes it took all of his control to calm the beast. It scared him quite a lot sometimes. Just then he saw Crabbe and Goyle approaching and decided it would be better to get into a horseless carriage before they could corner him. "Well apparently not Potty. Hope your head gets stuck in the door." Draco jumped into the nearest carriage, which unfortunately already housed Pansy, Millicent and Blaise.

"Well, well if it isn't Draco Malfoy."

"Good opservation Pansy I wondered that you could add up that much in your head."

"Hey there's no need to be rude. I didn't see you during the holidays." Draco was stunned, he'd expected them all to know about his disgrace, then again his father had always been one for keeping up appearances. "I heard you were visiting relations in Germany how was it?"

"Good."

"Hey Malfoy what did you do to your eyes? Your hair looks weird too."

"I don't know what you mean and I had my hair cut."

"I think Draco's new look's cute. All the girls will want you. I'm glad that it's already been arranged that I'll be marrying you."

"Pardon?" Well that was a revelation.

"Oh didn't your parents tell you. I'm sorry I spoiled the surprise." He didn't want to marry Pansy she was extreme, and extremely scary too. Oh please no, it had been enough when he'd walked in on her by accident, he was sure he'd had nightmares for weeks. "Aren't you glad that we all have our own rooms this year. I mean it was ok for you, your father is rich enough to have got you your own room for all your time at school, but the rest of us had to share."

"Malfoy's hair makes him look like a muggle." Remarked Blaise.

"Shut up. Nobody ask your opinion." The carriage came to a halt and the four got out. Draco looked at the big castle in front of them, this would be his last year. He was glad but he didn't know how he was supposed to keep his transformations a secret, after all people would suspect him after having had Remus Lupin as a teacher. He squared his shoulders and walked into the castle.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………


	9. Sorting

Disclaimer: Things in are dreams

Draco had taken his place in the great hall, just as Professor McGonagall put the Sorting Hat on the stool. He wondered what kind of a song that hat had thought of this year.

_This old hat_

_Has seen many days_

_Has seen many students_

_In so many ways._

_In four houses _

_You must be placed_

_Each one had its preference_

_Each has is equally graced._

_There's friendly Huffelpuff_

_They're all very kind_

_Then clever Slytherin_

_They'll teach you your own mind,_

_Brave Gryffindor demands_

_Students who are courageous,_

_If put in academic Ravenclaw_

_You have to be assiduous._

_So put me on_

_And let me see_

_If you want to know_

_Which house it should be._

With that the hat ended it's song. Draco remembered his sorting, he knew he was going to be in Slytherin, there had never been any doubt about that. The first years where called forward in alphabetic order. It started with a small mousy boy,

"Alphard, Jimmy." Was made Ravenclaw and continued from there, "Carrington, Sara." A Gryffindor, another annoyingly arrogant person thought Draco. "Furonston, Calista." A Slytherin, he clapped loudly then. "Kooro, Tabot." A Huffelpuff and so on, until McGonagall called, "Middelton, Tilly." Draco found himself crossing his fingers. When he was placed on her head, he crossed his other hand too. It seem to take ages until at last the hat shouted,

"SLYTHERIN!" Beaming the little girl got of the chair and made her way over to the Slytherin table. She sat with her year, but Draco made himself a mental note to congratulate her afterwards. As the last first year "Zaire, Cinead," had been sorted into Ravenclaw, Dumbledore stood up and opened the feast. He already regretted his run in with Potter and that stupid boast, well he thought it was stupid to speak so idly about the Dark Lord. Potter had always 'defeated' him when he wasn't at the height of his power and only because of some weird protection spell his mother had cast before she died.

"DRACO!" He was abruptly pulled out of his thoughts by Pansy's shout into his ear. Now that wasn't very nice. "You weren't listening to what I was saying." She whined.

"You were saying something?" Glaring at him Pansy stalked out of the great Hall. Soon the hall was clearing and the Slytherins were on their way down to their dungeons. Draco settled himself into one of the common room chairs. He waved at Tilly when she walked passed and mouthed congratulations at her. She winked at him and followed the group to the first year dormitories. He had better unpack too, or else he'd be searching for everything the next day. Maybe he'd go to bed afterwards, he was feeling tired anyway.

Draco was sitting on his bed in Malfoy Manor. The door opened and his father came in, glaring he pulled him up by his arm and dragged him down to the dungeons. After he chained him to the wall he turned to leave. Lucius turned back for a second, "I'm sorry Draco" it was only a whisper and Draco wasn't sure if he'd heard correctly. Then the door swung shut. He heard a low growl coming from the other side of the dungeon. Then it lunged at him, claws fletched and saliva dripping from it's huge jaws, he struggled trying to pull free. Never had he felt so scared in his life, the scream that was ripped from him as he felt the flesh ripped from his shoulder was deafening…

Draco woke up, that nightmare again. He wished he didn't relive it nearly every night. Thank God that the walls of the rooms were thick enough to drown his cries. He wished that he could go and see Serverus, but to run to him with nightmares with 17 seemed pretty ridiculous to him. Sighing he turned over and pulled the sheets up. He was going to be tired tomorrow, he knew that sleep would elude him now.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kanui d'Astor : If you have anymore questions I'll answer them, it isn't a problem, after all sometimes you need help understanding a story. Tilly's more of a filler, but hey, we'll see what happens.


	10. Interlude

Lucius Malfoy pushed open the door to his sons bedroom and stopped inside easily, closing the door behind himself again. Everything was as Draco had left it after going. He sat on the bed with a heavy sigh and picked up the photo that lay face down on the bed table. It showed him holding Draco when he was only a baby. Putting the photo back down Lucius burrowed his face in his hands. How could he have done that to his beloved son. Why was he so weak, so unable to go through with the plans he had, had for his son. Please let Serverus keep an eye on him, he was glad that Serverus had agreed to be Draco's godfather, whatever mistakes Lucius might make, Serverus would always be strong. It wasn't fair on Serverus though, not when he had two boys of his own to cope with. Another wave of despair washed over him and he lost himself in memories.

Flashback

Serverus and Lucius were walking through the Malfoy's rose garden, Lucius diligently carrying his baby son, stopping every once in a while to smile down at him.

"Isn't he the most beautiful little boy you have ever seen Serverus?" He ask for about the 10th time that day.

"I would say he comes close to challenging Luke. But I am sure that all parents indulge their children so. He is definitely the most beautiful godson I have." He sat down a bench, one of many that were conveniently placed around the garden. "What will become of him Lucius? Will he follow in your footsteps?" Lucius shock his head, sitting down carefully, trying not to disturb the sleeping babe.

"I have plans for him Serverus. He will be a great wizard one day, more powerful then any can imagine. I sense the power in him now and so have you, you can feel it cursing through his veins. I want him to grow up strong, with the ability to make up his own mind. He should decide for himself which way he wants to choose. He must learn to be a leader, not a follower, that could have devastating results." Serverus nodded, not voicing his fear, that when the time came, Lucius would not be strong enough to deny the orders of the Dark Lord. Draco woke then, cornflower blue eyes opened and stared into his fathers face. With a little gurgling noise Draco tangled his little hands into Lucius' long gold mane.

_Four years later_

The little boy looked up from his book, he'd been sitting on the rug in front of the fire, waiting patiently to be called into the room for the Christmas celebrations. His features where still babyish but there was an earnest expression there that made him look rather serious for a child his age. Lucius watched him through the crack in the door, and as always wondered at his sons unending patience. "Draco!" The little boys head snapped up instantly, he gave a squeal of joy and rushed towards the door.

"DADDY!" Rushing towards the door all seriousness forgotten, Draco threw himself around his fathers legs nearly knocking him over. He beamed up at him and then pouted. He was even sweet when he pouted. "You're late." Picking up his son, Lucius carried him into the dining room. Another joyous squeal escaped his lips. "UNCLE SERVERUS! LUKE! SIMMON!" Smiling indulgently at his son's pronunciation of Simeon, Lucius set him down to allow him to run over to greet Serverus, six year old Luke and four year old Simeon. The three boys were soon happily playing and chasing each other through the room. "NO OTHERS! NO OTHERS!" Came Draco's happy squeal and it was once again brought crashing down on Lucius how much his son cherished these intimate moments.

End of Flashback

Lucius felt tears sting his eyes, he hadn't cried, he didn't cry, but now he cried for his beloved son. Draco would never forgive him, could never forgive him. He wished to see his son laugh again but the last image he had of his son was the large frightened grey eyes staring at him. And the words begging him to let him go, to not do this to him. How could he have been so cruel. He swore himself, if ever, ever again anyone wanted to hurt his son he would protect him, with his life. Even if it meant having to face the Dark Lord himself.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Disclaimer: I wrote this interlude, because I don't think that Lucius Malfoy is truly evil, just misguided and he has an important part to play in the story later on. I also think that Lucius loves his son, though he doesn't show it in public, it's all about keeping up appearances. Sorry about this long explanation but I thought it might help to understand why I wrote this.


	11. DADA lesson

Disclaimer: Any likeness with real people is normally intended, please don't take anything personally by unintended bits. Miss. George and Professor Varley are intended.

The first double lesson on Monday were Defence against the Dark Arts with Ravenclaw. Draco was late, having overslept in the morning because of the nightmares that had kept him awake most of the night. He pushed open the door, hoping that who ever the new DADA teacher was, that he or she would not be too strict. A witch with red hair tied back in a pony tail stood behind the teachers desk, she looked pretty young.

"Nice of you to join us." She said without looking at him. "Just because I'm new doesn't mean you're allowed to be late for my lesson." Draco cringed inwardly and mumbled a quick sorry, great he'd got on the bad side of the teacher during his first lesson. Just wanting to sit down, he tried to find a spare seat to slip into. "Sorry? You think that's good enough? No explanation not even your name?" Oh great a witch with constant PMS who thought she had to be all high and mighty.

"Malfoy."

"Well Mr. Malfoy what have you got to say for yourself?" Draco was glad he didn't blush often, because if he did, his face would now be really red.

"I said that I was sorry. What more do you want?"

"A little more respect Mr. Malfoy. Why were you late? Busy with your girlfriend? Thought you didn't have to follow the rules like everyone else."

"I'm not Potter." Draco whispered under his breath, while staring coolly into the witches flashing hazel eyes. Great he was going to be made an example of.

"Pardon? I don't think I quite understood you."

"I said, I'm not Potter. He's the one who thinks he's above rules. I didn't sleep well last night so I overslept this morning." She gave him a glare, probably filing him into the category of students to be watched. But after having lived with Snape's and his father's glares practically all of his life hers couldn't compare.

"Take the spare seat in the front, next to Miss…I'm sorry dear I forgot your name."

"George."

"Thank you dear. Sit next to Miss. George." Draco slid into the seat next to the dark haired Ravenclaw girl. She was tall, probably the same height as him, with chocolate brown eyes and…Draco shook himself he should be paying attention and not looking at the girl next to him. "This year we are doing werewolves. You are very far behind in your curriculum. But this will have to do. Now who can tell me something about werewolves." Draco kept his eyes focused on his desk. Great of all the things they could be doing, they had to do werewolves. He could tell her enough stuff about werewolves but he wasn't going to start.

"They're an abomination of nature Professor Varley. They should be put down. One of our Professors was a werewolf, can you believe they let him into school." That comment came from Pansy. Draco smirked inwardly, and she wanted to marry him. Now if that wasn't totally ridiculous.

"That's true of course, werewolves are very dangerous but since the invention of the wolfsbane potion nobody really has to worry anymore."

"They still shouldn't be allowed to live with civilized people."

"I must say I agree with you but my opinion does not count when we're talking about the factual details of werewolves. Now if we're all agreed that werewolves are abominations of nature can we continued." Draco took a deep breath, it hurt, all those things they were saying, he never realised how deeply things like that hurt. He tried to push the lump in his throat away, he was seizing with anger but at the same time he wanted to cry.

"We're not all agreed!" The girl next to him suddenly said. "That is such a prejudiced view of things. Werewolves are humans, like the rest of us, they have feelings too, it's not their fault that they are what they are." She had stood up and had slammed her hands on the desk. "What kind of a teacher are you?"

"Less of that rudeness Miss. George. 10 Points from Ravenclaw for disrespecting a teacher."

"She wasn't being disrespectful she was just telling the truth. Even if you're are a prejudiced bitch you should keep things like that to yourself." Draco suddenly found himself standing up next to the Ravenclaw.

"Well it seems that your set on loosing a few points yourself. Another 10 from Ravenclaw."

"I'm not a Ravenclaw, you just have to look at my school uniform to notice that. I'm a Slytherin."

"Well then I would have expected you of all people to have had more sense Mr. Malfoy." Draco was now glaring at her, he wasn't going to give in to her.

"My father is paying a lot of money for this education and he is also partially paying your salary. I think he expects a better education then the one your giving us. I'm sure he'll not be happy to hear that we have another inadequate teacher here."

"And what makes a snotty little git like you think that his father has anything to say?" Draco smirked, this seemed to infuriated his teacher even more. Ha, he was going to show that stupid cow, she was probably a Potter-worshipper anyway. The girl next to him said it before he could though,

"Because his father is THE Lucius Malfoy, if you've ever heard of him." Professor Varley's jaw dropped open and she sat back down abruptly.

"Open your book on page 107 please and read form there." Draco flashed the girl next to him a grateful smile and sat down to open his book. He jumped when he felt a warmth brush his ear.

"Can I share your book? I seem to have forgotten mine." He nodded and pushed it to the middle of the table. Maybe this day wasn't going to be too bad after all.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Servers13: So you don't have to wait anymore, here's another chapter.


	12. Quidditch and new Fears

Draco rushed out of his last lesson, he had Quidditch practice and didn't want to be late. He stopped when he felt a hand on his arm however. Turning around he found himself staring into the chocolate brown eyes of his desk partner in DADA.

"I just wanted to say thanks for backing me up during the lesson."

"S'okay." He shrugged, he really had to get going. He was captain and couldn't be late for their first practice.

"No really. I wouldn't have expected it of you. I hope you don't mind sitting next to me in Defence against the Dark Arts."

"It was ok. Listen I have to go to Quidditch practice now. I'm nearly late as it is."

"Oh, ok, well I'll see you around?" It was a question and one that people from other houses didn't ask him.

"Yeah probably. Bye." Draco hurried towards the Quidditch pitch, he had taken a detour to avoid Professor Varley and was therefore late. He had changed into his Quidditch gear, grabbed his broom and ran out to the field. The others were already up in the air and warming up. Draco kicked off the ground but as soon as he was up in the air he felt a wave of nausea and fear hit him. He glanced at Rika Godric who was flying below him, one of their chasers. Suddenly he felt like he was impossibly high in the air and that there was no way that he would reach the ground safely again. Squeezing his eyes shut tightly he held onto his broom for dear life.

"Are you alright Draco?"

"Fine." He managed to grate out through clenched teeth. He could feel the wolf inside start to panic. This couldn't be happening to him, it just wasn't fair that the wolf was apparently afraid of heights. He gritted his teeth and tried to suppress the wolfs urges, he wasn't going to give up the one thing that made him feel free. There was no way he was giving up Quidditch. Taking a deep breath he opened his eyes and willed the wolf's fear down. He'd just hoped that there wouldn't be any games shortly after or before the full moon. He didn't think that he had enough strength to ignore the wolf then. At the end of the practise he felt tired, and absolutely in need of a bath. On his way to the baths he picked up some clean robes from his room. He felt better after the bath, at least he soothed the ache in his shoulder, he just wanted to sleep now but then again he was starving so maybe having dinner would be a better idea. He was late for dinner, having spent longer in the baths then he had intended to. Most people had already left the table so he didn't bother eating slowly, all he wanted now was his bed. He didn't make it to his bed however, when he heard angry shouts coming from one of the corridors.

"GIVE IT BACK!" It was Tilly's voice, sounding rather irate and also close to tears. Sighing, he decided to go and see what was wrong. It was the same three Gryfindor boys and they were tossing something around between them, what it was Draco couldn't make out.

"HEY! Didn't I tell you to leave her alone? Do I really have to teach you a lesson?" The three boys froze. "Well?" They were glancing around now, hoping for some back up Draco reckoned.

"She's a foul Slytherin. They deserve all they get." Draco shot them one of his best glares, he felt tired and not up to sorting out three stupid little Gryffindors.

"I have better things to do with my time than sorting out little idiots like you. What ever you took from her give it back and Professor Snape will hear of this."

"You can't tell us to do anything. You're not even a prefect." Snotty little brats, Draco thought.

"Do what I say, I don't want to argue with little brats like you." They just stuck their tongue out at him. Draco didn't usually let his temper get the better of him, but he was tired, he ached and these kids were infuriating. He pulled out his wand and pointed at the one holding the strange object. "What is it Tilly?"

"A Gameboy."

"Accio Gameboy." It promptly left the boys hand. Pulling Tilly next to him, he hext the boys' hair into various shades of neon colours. "Not get lost and leave her alone. Or next time I might consider doing something nasty to you." With that he strode off and waited around the next corner for Tilly.

"Thank you again." He glanced down at her.

"You should be more careful, stay with your friends or classmates from your year, then they wont come near you." He yawned, realising just how tired he was. He didn't know that the three boys had returned to their common room and that certain three people were now plotting revenge on him. Revenge that would come when he least expected it.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Rena Lupin : I do update quite often, but only cause I've finished my exams and have nothing better to do with my time as all my friends are off doing something exciting. Still hope you still enjoy the story.

BibleHermione : Luke is Serverus' son, but what does that have to do with your brother? Is there a coincidence maybe?

Servers13: More of Miss. George in later paragraphs. The real Miss. George would like me to add that she would actually be in Slytherin and does not approve of being in Ravenclaw. But as I need her to be, I ask everyones undertstanding, otherwise the story wont work.

Kanui d'Astor : I'm glad you like the Lucius bit, my friend and I are of the firm opinion that he isn't as bad as Rowling makes out. She's just predjudiced. We will see what happens later. And why is Voldemort so desperate to have Draco? Find out in later chapters lol.


	13. Painful Transformations

The Christmas holidays arrived faster then anyone could have hoped for and Serverus Snape had been granted permission to go and spend the holidays with his sons at his flat for once. He had invited Draco along but since there was a full moon a day before Christmas eve, Draco had opted for staying in school, since he could use the Shack for his transformation. Serverus had left him a bottle full of wolfsbane potion since he wasn't there to make it. He decided to have it after his lunch since it always left a disgusting taste in his mouth. It got dark very early at this time of year so he didn't have time to take it with his dinner. He was the only Slytherin that had stayed during the holidays, so he made his way out of the dungeons on his own. As he rounded the corner he stopped dead, eyes widening in fear and letting the potions bottle slip out of his hand. No! It couldn't be! How had his father got in here? He turned and stumbled down the corridor, fear cursing thorough his veins, he stumbled and fell. Someone pulled him up violently by the back of his robe. Seeing his father's sneering face Draco felt tears sting at the back of his eyes but he refused to spill them.

"You don't feel so big now do you Malfoy?" It was his father's voice, but his father always had and always would all him Draco.

"Who are you? You're not my father." A snicker came out of one of the alcoves.

"Finite Incantatem." Draco found himself facing a grinning Harry Potter.

"You should have seen your face Malfoy. It was worth a million galleons." Draco snarled, the wolf was so close. Oh God! He'd dropped the potion. He launched himself at Harry, who was caught by surprise by the sudden attack. Draco was stronger then Harry had ever imagined. The wolf was strong and aided Draco's rage wanting to rip and tare human flesh.

"GET OFF HARRY!" Shrieked a female voice nearby, it momentarily brought Draco back to his senses, panic started to flow through him. He had wasted too much time with Potter that he had to get to the Shack fast. He jumped up and ran, if he didn't make it in time there would be more then one werewolf running through the halls of Hogwards. Shoving Granger and Weasley aside, he made his way out of the dungeons and towards the main doors. He dodged the branches of the Womping Willow and pressed the knob, causing it to freeze. He was breathing heavily when he reached the single room in the Shrieking Shack and just in time too. The pain that followed was excruciating. The wolf, uncontrolled by the potion proceeded to tare its way out of the boy's body. Angered at being imprisoned, it threw itself against the walls. That however was to no use and it started to rip at itself, tarring out lumps of flesh, leaving deep gashes on his chest and face an anything else it could reach. The wolf howled in pain, frustration and anger. At last exhausted, it sank down on the floor, curling up. The sun was rising.

When Draco woke up the next morning he felt nothing but blinding pain. He tried to open his eyes, but the left one wouldn't open and the vision on the right one was blurred. He tried to stretch, feeling stiff in the position he was lying in. The agony that flowed through his body was unbelievable. What had he done to himself? He tried to move his arm but even the tiniest movement throbbed as if a troll was dancing the tango on top of him. So he stayed there, curled up on the floor, his robes torn to shreds and his blood seeping out of the many self-inflicted wounds. They would come to check on him, wouldn't they? But then he wasn't Potter, Dumbledore wouldn't bother; he'd probably not even notice that Draco was not there. Would Madame Pomfrey notice that he hadn't gone for his check up? He hoped she would, though even in his momentary state, he didn't want her to see him like this. How had Remus survived all those years at school? That was the last thing that went through his head before he blacked out.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Servers13 : Harry has had his horrible revenge. Find out how he did it in the next chapter.

Kanui d'Astor: Hope this is to your liking.

BibleHermione: Another chapter. Snapes other son is called Simeon if you want to know.

Saskia: I am writing more, but wont update as frequently, since I am on holiday now.


	14. Finding wounds

Madame Pomfrey worried; Draco hadn't come for his usual check up after the full moon. She wondered if he had forgotten about it during the Christmas preparations. It was dinner time and she decided that she could always take him to the hospital wing afterwards. Draco, however wasn't at dinner and Madame Pomfrey decided to check his room. He wasn't there either. Extremely worried now, she checked all the places a seventeen year old student could be, he was, however nowhere to be found. With a feeling of dread she made her way over to the Shrieking Shack. She hoped that Draco was alright, he had always been so reliable with his check ups. The corridor down towards the shack was silent and Madame Pomfrey was getting feelings of trepidation about what she was going to find. It was just like when remus had been at school, so quiet and she always feared going down there. She entered the shacks single room and stepped inside, only to stop in horror at the sight she beheld. It had always been bad with Remus, but this was horrendous. Draco was curled up on the floor, barely covered in bloodied strips of what must have once been his school robes. There where patches of half dried blood everywhere, but most of it covered his body and hair. They're were so many deep gashes, bruises and wounds that Madame Pomfrey didn't even have to get close to see that there had been great damage done. She pulled a blanket off the shelf and carefully levitated Draco into it. She then cautiously picked him up, surprised at how light he felt. He moaned, his head rolled onto her shoulder but his eyes were still closed. As gently as she could, Madame Pomfrey carried Draco up the stairs, across the grounds and into the castle. In the hospital wing she busied herself with cleaning him and dressing his wounds. Now that she had closer time to inspect them, she saw the deep gash in his left leg and a profound cut across his eye that had bled heavily, thank goodness that the eye hadn't been damaged. She didn't even want to think about all the minor cuts and bruises that covered the rest of the boy's body. She pushed back a few strands of light blond hair that had fallen into the boy's face, wishing that there was more she could do for him. After she finished binding the bruised and partially cracked ribs, she sat down next to his bed. He was going to miss Christmas, she felt sorry for him, nobody deserved that and Draoc at least, had never caused her any problems. She knew a lot of people were afraid of him, most of the teachers actually, even Dumbledore was cautious around him. She did know that the boy possessed a lot of power, that was evident in the ease with which he mastered even the most difficult spells, she had heard talk about it in the staff room. Draco was very pale and the angry red wounds stood out in sharp contrast to his skin. Why had he not taken his potion? Something must have happened, she was sure of that. She would find out what it was.

Draco woke up late on Christmas day. Feeling a hand stroking his hair, he let his eyes flicker open. He wanted to say something, but all that came out of his mouth was a hors sound.

"Drink this Draco. How do you feel?" After drinking some of the water, he could at least speak, though his voice was still raspy.

'I fell like a troll danced the fandango all over me."

"Why didn't you take your potion?" She wanted to know, she needed to know.

"I dropped it. I thought that my father was in the hall, but it wasn't him. It was someone else." He didn't know if he should mention Potter, after all, he was their so called hero.

"Who was it then?"

"Just someone."

"Tell me Draco." He rose up onto his elbows, the effort and movement sending a sharp pain cruising through his body

"It doesn't matter. Please just let it go."

"You are seriously hurt; I can just let this go as you put it." Draco sank back into the pillows, closing his eyes, too tired to fight this.

"It was Potter."

"Harry?" The disbelieving tone in her voice was clearly to be heard.

"Yes." And he promptly fell asleep again, too exhausted to stay awake for long. Madame Pomfrey was furious, this was the last straw. Harry's reckless behavior had always infuriated her, but this time he had endangered the life of another student, even if he did not know that he did it. However he must have used things from the restricted section to be able to pull of that silly "prank" as he would call it. She was going to see Dumbledore right away.

Professor Dumbledore was sitting behind his table sucking on a lemon sherbert when Madame Pomfrey stormed in.

"What on earth has gotten you so flustered Poppy?"

"This is the last straw Albus. Harry Potter has gone too far this time."

"What has he done?"

"He transformed himself into Lucius Malfoy, probably using the Polychange Spell or the potion. In doing so he made Draco drop his wolfsbane potion and he has suffered greatly during this full moon."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Punish the boy."

"I'm sorry Poppy, there's nothing I can do. He's our savior and I'm sure Mr. Malfoy will survive. You may go." Staring disbelievingly at the headmaster, Madame Pomfrey then turned round and left again. She would inform Serverus, at least he would punish Harry.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Puppydoglover : Hope you find this chapter cool too.

Kanui d"Astor: Oh Harry will pay later. This chapter is a bit longer and the next one will be a lot longer, to make up for the last one. Things will start happening.

Saskia: And there is more to come. Enjoy


	15. Yuletide Happenings

Rebecca George lay on her stomach, on her bed in the Ravenclaw dormitory. She was talking to her friend Ling-So about the up coming Yuletide Ball for the sixth and seventh year students at Hogwards. "Who are you going with Becky? I heard that Attilius asked you to the ball."

"I'm not going with him, he's a twat. I want someone else to ask me."

"Who? Go on tell me I'm your best friend." Becky started twisting the ends of her hair around her finger and smiled mysteriously.

"I want HIM to take me."

"You'll have to be more specific then that. I got the general idea that it would be a boy."

"He's tall, good looking and has really nice blue eyes."

"Well that narrows it down to about 1/3 of the school."

"Okay, okay. He sits next to me in Defense Against the Dark Arts." Ling-So's mouth dropped open. "Do close your mouth, it's not at all becoming."

"I can't believe that you want Draco MALFOY to take you to the ball."

"Why not? I like him? He stuck up for me in the lesson and he lets me share his book. Plus he's gorgeous and a great Quidditch player. They beat Gryffindor this year, Potter's face was class."

"He's in Slytherin and a future Death Eater."

"Shut up. There's no proof for that. And I don't believe it."

'If you say so. He's still not going to ask you though."

"Thank you for shattering my hopes. Pray, tell me my omnipotent friend, why wont he ask me?"

"Because you are a) not a pure blooded witch, b) he will go with that Parkinson girl who's been telling everyone that they're engaded and c) because he's a predjudiced git."

"He's not. Well, we'll see, maybe I"ll ask him. By the way do you know where he's been the last three days?"

"I heard some of the teachers talking and they said he was in the hospital wing. Don't know why though."

'I'll go visit him then. He's probably feeling really miffed at having missed Christmas."

"Alright, but don't come crying to me afterwards."

Becky made her way to the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey didn't notice her until she cleared her throat; she was so busy bustling about grumbling to herself.

"What is it dear?"

'I was wondering if I could see Draco by any chance."

"I don't know. I'll have to ask him if he feels up to having visitors." Madame Pomfrey went into the separate room she had given Draco for some privacy. "Are you awake Draco?" He opened his eyes.

"I feel better now. I didn't think I'd regenerate that quickly."

"It's because of what you are. The deep wounds will take a little more time to heal and you'll probably be left with a scar over your eye and one on your leg but otherwise things should be ok. There's someone to see you."

"Who'd want to see me?"

"It's a Ravenclaw girl. She wants to visit you. Do you feel up to it?"

"Yeah. You can send her in." When Rebecca entered, Draco had pushed himself up on his elbows.

"Hi. How are you feeling?"

"I've had better days definitely."

"What happened?"

"I fell down a load of stairs and into a rather disgruntled knight." Rebecca had to chuckle at that.

"I brought you a chocolate frog, since you missed Christmas I mean. I know it's not much but…"

"Thank you. That's really nice of you." Draco said before Becky could ramble on.

"Are you going to be able to go to the ball?"

"Yes, Madame Pomfrey said I'll be fine. I'll probably wont dance much though, I hurt my leg."

"So wont your partner be upset?"

"What Partner?"

"The girl you're taking to the ball."

"I'm not taking anyone."

"Would you go with me then?" Becky blurted out. Draco looked at her then raised an eyebrow, trying to see if she was serious.

"Alright."

"You serious?"

"Yes. I'll pick you up at nine outside your common room. Ok?"

"Yes ok. See you them. I hope you get better soon." The other students returned two days later and Draco had been released from the hospital wing. He was now busily avoiding Pansy, whom he had told that he wasn't taking her to the ball. She was still throwing a fit and shriek at him every time she saw him. Pansy was determined to find Draco but not as determined as Draco was to avoiding her. So it came that the evening of the ball, Draco was getting ready. He pulled out his dress robes. His father had, had them made as a special present for him. They were a deep midnight blue, with a silver trim and a silver dragon embroidered on one sleeve. He did his hair, thankful for the gel that Tony had send via Draco's owl for Christmas. He gelled his fringe, so it partially covered the scar over his left eye. At nine he was waiting in front of the Ravenclaw common room and receiving some rather suspicious and odd looks. When Becky came out at last, Draco breath caught in his throat. She looked stunning, wearing deep red dress robes which fitted her snugly. Her hair was pulled out of her face by four tiny braids that had been fastened at the back of her head in an intricate design. This left the rest of her wavy brown her to spill over her shoulders. He offered her his arm, rendered absolutely speechless for the moment. The Great Hall was crowded, especially the dance floor and Rebecca and Draco had sat down for a drink and some small talk.

"So what's your family like?"

"Well mom's a muggle and dad's a wizard. He didn't tell her until they were married."

"Why?"

"Because he thought she wouldn't marry him if she knew that he was what she would call 'queer'."

"Oh. Muggles are funny."

"So, what about your parents?"

"What about them?"

"How did they meet?"

"It was arranged."

"So they don't love each other?" Draco shrugged his shoulders.

"They like each other, I think. Mother did what was expected of her and had an heir and now she spends all her time at parties or getting ready for them."

'Don't you mind?"

"No. Why should I? I had my father."

"What's your father really like?"

"Do you want to dance?"

"What?" Now if that wasn't abruptly changing the subject, Becky didn't know what was.

"Do you want to dance?"

"Your leg alright?"

"Yes, it's fine." So they danced, first the fast dances and as the evening wore on they became slower. They were dancing close now and Becky rested her head on Draco's shoulder. He felt good, happy like he'd never done before. He lifted her chin and gazed into her eyes. He really wanted to kiss her, more than anything else. Would she mind? She was much nicer then Pansy and they got on well. He bend his head slightly, she closed her eyes.

"THE WAR HAS BEGUN!" A shout from the other side of the hall drew their attention. There stood a very disheveled looking Snape. "The war has begun." He repeated. "We have to expect an attack soon.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Kanui d'Astor: I'm glad you enjoy it. Thanks for your constant reviewing, it definitely keeps me writing. Please recommend to anyone you think will like it.

Rena Lupin : Can't kill Harry, have something much better in mind for him evil laugh

all : excuse the smoochiness in this chapter but it just had to be.


	16. The war begins

The war had begun and any able wizard was being recruited. Of course as in any war, innocent people were also involved or those who were not able were also dragged in. Draco was sitting in a meeting that was being held at Grimmauld Place. At the moment he wanted nothing more then to roll his eyes and scream. They only thing they had talked about for the last two hours was how to keep Potter safe.

"Why don't we just lock him in a cupboard?" He asked feeling extremely exasperated.

"Very funny Malfoy." Potter hissed at him.

"I was serious. Maybe if we lock him up, he wont get into so much trouble."

"Shut up. We don't need the advice of a Death Eater. I don't even know why you're attending this meeting in the first place."

"I'm not a Death Eater you incompetent fool."

"You're probably a spy and you're gonna give us all away to Voldemort." Both had stood up and were now glaring at each other.

"Maybe I should do us all a favour and finish what Voldemort didn't manage."

"You think you can kill me Malfoy?"

"I think I can do a better job of it the Voldemort."

"Boys! That's enough!" Remus Lupin's quiet voice cut through their fight.

'Alright Remus." Draco sat down.

"Harry apologise to Draco. You accused him of the worst offence."

"I'm not apologizing to him. Why should I listen to you, werewolf!"

"Leave Remus alone Potter, he just saved your undeserving hide. Now you show your true colours to everyone. Maybe you're the one who's the spy."

"Are you implying that I work for Voldemort?"

"Well it's strange that you survived all his attack when even the most powerful wizards could not."

"Well I bested him. You're the one with all the prejudices."

"You called Remus a werewolf."

"Well he is. He's a dark creature and a liability."

"Shut up Potter." Draco spat at him. "Lycanthropy is a curse, it's an illness you can't heal."

"How would you know?"

"Because…"

"Hush Draco, sit down. We wont get anywhere arguing like this." Draco snapped his mouth shut and just glared at Harry, who sat down after a word from Dumbledore. The disscusion continued until it was agreed that Harry would remain at Grimmauld Place and not be allowed out. Serverus insisted that Draco also stay behind though he would not say why. So to both the boys dislike they were left together, while the others went to bring together the old and the new crowd.

Voldemort glared at Lucius Malfoy. That stupid incapable man, he thought.

"Where is your son?" He hissed turning his cold snake like eyes even colder.

"I won't tell you. He is safe away from you." Lucius glared back at him definently. He may not have been strong in the beginning but to hell with all that, he wasn't going to let Voldemort have his son.

"You stupid incompetent fool, then I will kill you." He pulled out his wand, knowing there was nothing Lucius could do to stop him for he had taken his wand before hand. "No wait. I won't kill you." "You will be my bargaining price when I get my hands on your son at last. You cannot hide him from me." He thought the last part. He dismissed Lucius, knowing that he would want to warn Draco or try and protect the boy. He sent one of his loyal Death Eaters to follow him.

"Get back here Potter now!" Draco was racing after Harry who had left the house as soon as the others had disappeared.

"Get lost Malfoy."

"You fool, you'll get yourself killed. Not that I care, but people will blame me for it. So you're jolly well coming back with me." He pulled out his wand and pointed it at Harry. "Stupify!" Harry froze in mid movement and Draco quickly ran up and pointed his wand "Korporalis leviosa." Just as he was about to levitate Harry back to the house, there was a crack to his side and his father appeared. He dropped Harry in shock.

"Father!" He whispered.

"Draco. I am so sorry. You must hide, he wants you, needs you he…" Another crack and there was Aberchy.

"Well, well Lucius, I always knew you were a weak traitor, told him not to trust you. He'll reward me for this, for bringing him the boy, and Potter and of course you filthy traitor." And suddenly everything went dark.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Rena Lupin : Actually there is two versions of this story, the K version as in the one on the net, because I don't want to reveal the full ends of my warped and twisted mind, and the none censored version were it is Tony and Draco. That is the version my mate and I made up first though I subtly changed it for undisturbed reading. If you however want the other version which I am writing for two of my warped friends, I'll be happy to send it to you.


	17. In Voldemort's grip

Draco awoke, feeling as if he had indulged in to much alcohol the night before. Surely he hadn't been drinking, and if he had, he wouldn't have drunk that much. He tried to move his arms, but found that he couldn't. Suddenly it all came back to him in a flash of blinding realisation. Of course, they had been knocked unconscious and were now somewhere in Voldemort's layer probably. He blinked trying to get his eyes to focus; for once he was grateful for his newly acquired werewolf senses. Apparently he was in a room; he'd been secured by chains to the wall. He felt an eerie sense of déjà vu. On the opposite wall, secured to it just like he was, hung an unconscious Potter. The door slammed open suddenly, stirring Harry to conciousness and making Draco start. The room was brightly lit at once, his eyes pained and he screwed them up.

"Ah! At last I have what I want." Hissed an oily voice from somewhere across the room.

"What do you want with me Voldemort?" Spat Harry. A slight clucking of the tongue chided him,

"Oh Potter so assuming, so arrogant of you to think that you hold any particular worth in my eyes. Have you been thinking that all these years I have been after you? You are nothing more then an annoying fly in my soup. And of course all those fools made you believe yourself to be a great hero; it served my purpose to let them believe that it was you I wanted."

"I…I…But…"

"Oh I wanted revenge no doubt about that," Voldemort's oily voice continued sending shivers down Draco's spine. "But only because of that nasty little incident seventeen years ago. Damn your mother for crossing my plans. All those times you apparently beat me, I was bidding my time, fooling you all into thinking that you were preventing me from coming back, you silly boy, you gave me time to rally my powers for a great come back. Unfortunately I did not think I would have to put so much effort into acquiring what I wanted." He glided over to Draco. "Yes your father gave me quite a turn when he refused to hand you over. He has more backbone then I thought. And your godfather nearly destroyed any hopes of getting my hands on you, he made you unplotable, but thanks to your dubious friend hanging over there, I now have you, and my chances of becoming the most powerful wizard this world has ever seen have improved tremendously." He ran a cold finger across Draco's cheek, making him jerk his head away and shiver. "So young, so beautiful and so very unaware of your true power. Let me taste some of your strength." He had grasp Draco's head in both his hands, preventing him effectively from twisting away and pressed his mouth onto Draco's. Draco nearly wretched, as Voldemort drew his mouth away, "Yes, no wonder they all fear you. Your stupid oaf of a father hought he could deny me this. When I finish the spell, I will have you and your power. Of course you will just be a treat to me, for I will have removed your soul. No one will be able to stop me." Voldemort chuckled darkly, turning the normally merry sound into a vice like grip on Draco's heart. He's definitely taken the dive off the cliff, Draco thought.

"I'm not powerful, I just learn quicker then most people."

"Silly boy. You are a direct descended of Morgan La Fey. Her power runs more clearly in your veins then in the rest of your families. Even without her as your relation, you would have been powerful. You full fill the old prophecies, of which I have neither time nor patience to recite to you. I will say this however. You were born when all the planets and moons were in perfect alignment to each other, to some part this concentrated your powers further. I want this power that you posses, I have wanted since the day you were born, but it was wiser to remove it now that it is fully fledged."

"My father never told me any of this."

"He knew of it, of course, but he had some foolish idea of not wanting to burden you and of you becoming a strong individual. I really do not know where he got that notion from." A cocked sound escaped Potter. "Ah yes Potter, I will deal with you, as soon as I have what I want. Pity that draoc never killed you, he would have safed me the hassle." He pulled out his wand and pointed it at Draco.

"Spiritus Expelliamus!" Draco felled like the very center of his being, was being torn out and he howled in pain, the wolf also confused at the sudden pain it felt in the body that trapped it.

"FINITE INCANTATEM!" The pain stopped so suddenly that Draco slumped against the wall. "LEAVE. MY. SON. ALONE!"

'How did you free yourself." Lucius Malfoy stalked in, he flicked his wand releasing Draco from his chains.

"I told you, you cannot have him. If you EVER hurt my precious son again, I will cut your heart out with a spoon. PERSONALY."

"Expelliamus!" Lucius' wand flew across the room. While Voldemort taunted his father, Draco crawled towards the wand, desperate to try and get hold of it. "CRUCIO!" His fathers pained screamed made him gather up all his strength, he grabbed the wand and pulled himself up on unsteady legs. He stood anger raging through him. His father didn't deserve this. His beloved father; who had done everything for him throughout his life; apart from maybe that one mistake, but he could forgive him that any day. He felt a sudden surge of power, greater than any he had know before and pointed the wand at Voldemort.

"Oblivius Voldemort." A blinding flash of light, a terrible cry of a pained death and that was the last anyone saw or heard of Lord Voldemort.

"Father? Ada?" Draco referred to using the thing he had always called his father before he could speak properly, they stilled used it as a sign of affection. HE was pulled into a tight hug.

"I am sorry Draco. I love you. I am glad that you arre ok."

'I want to get away from here. We'd better take Potter." They pulled a totally disturbed Harry out, and met a rather flustered looking Snape and a surprised Dumbledore.

The people celebrated. Draco was a hero, he had done the unthinkable, defeated Voldemort for good. With the help of his father, the Order had uncovered the remaining active Death Eaters and so the wizard community knew peace for a while. Harry potter had sunken into a pit of self-deprivement and –pity. Now there were just a few things left to do.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Servers13: Here you go, next chapter, there's either 2 or 3 more to come.

Saskia: I will send you Draco/Tony soon as I'm home and have typed it, for it is all written on my college pad, please be patient it might take a week or so.


	18. Carry on

The NEWTs had begun, regardless of the happenings in the last few days. All the seventh years were stressed and so the mood was rather tense. Tempers ran short and anything else was forgotten. Well except maybe the Quidditch game between Gryffindor and Slytherin. It was to be held after the last exam, and when he wasn't learning, Draco was practicing with his team. This year they were going to beat the Gryffindors and Potter. Though he now just smirked at Potter when he went past. Harry Potter had to spend an extra year at Hogwards, after having failed Potions that year. Though most suspected that Professor Snape had failed Potter on purpose, nobody could proof it and Potter had to reluctantly accept or at least tolerate what had happened.

Rebecca was feeling rather miffed, Draco had nearly completely ignored her, except for a few chance kisses somewhere in the corridor, which were mostly rudely interrupted by Mr. Filch bearing down on them. She had just left the classroom after her last exam and was headed towards where Draco was having his Ancient Runes exam. Draco had said it would be easy as pie, but coming from someone who had obliviated Voldemort, she didn't think it counted as judgement. She arrived just in time to see Draco rushing out of the classroom.

"Draco! Wait a minute." He turned around, frowing but then smiled as soon as he saw her.

"Becky. Hi listen I have to rush. Quidditch practice." He bent down to give her a quick kiss on her lips.

"No you don't, not this time. I've hardly seen you these past weeks."

"I'll make it up to you. I promise. Please?"

"Alright, how?" She crossed her arms and raised a delicate eyebrow at him.

"I'll take you home after graduation. My father wants to meet you anyway."

"Really?"

"Yes really, I'll send him an owl and please let me go now, I'm late already." With that he placed another kiss on her lips and sped off. As he promised he sent an owl to his father and got a reply and a surprise soon afterwards. His father didn't only want o meet his girlfriend, he also wanted to meet, Rebecca's parents. So it came that after graduation, Draco, Rebecca and her parents all traveled to Malfoy Manor per car, as Mrs. George could not apparate and she always felt sick using the floo network. Draco was feeling rather skeptical of the car and kept a firm grip on the handle through out the drive. They were met at the gates by Lucius Malfoy.

"Draco. Well done for your exams now wont you introduce me?" He put an arm around Draco's shoulders and then looked at Rebecca and her family.

"Yes father. It will be my pleasure. This is Becky, she's my girlfriend, and this is Mr George, her father and Mrs. George her mother."

"Please call me Claire." Rebecca's mother beemed wondering why anyone thought this handsome man intimidating.

"Patrick.' Said her father rather stiffly, he still didn't know whether to laugh or to cry about his daughter's accomplishment.

"Please come in, my wife is waiting with the tea." Narcissa Malfoy, tried to smile kindly, but it still looked rather forced. Lucius however found Rebecca quite charming straight away.

"May we excuse ourselves? I would like to take Becky for a walk in the garden.

"Of course Draco." They both rose and exited.

"Your house is huge!" becky exclaimed when they got outside.

"It's pretty big I guess, but that's not what I took you out here for, come I want to show you something.

"MOM! DAD! YOU WONT BELIEVE IT." Rebecca stormed into the Manor and into the tea rooms. Waving her hand about madly, she grinned,

"What is it pumpkin?" Her mother asked. Draco entered that minute with a satisfied smile on his face.

"We're going to get married." Her father gaped, her mother shriek with joy, Lucius beamed proudly at his son and Narcissa couldn't close her mouth. But soon everyone was toasting to the two newly engaged couple.


	19. Alls well that Ends well Epilogue

A tall, blond man stood on platform 9 ¾, he carried a little girl on his back, she also had blond hair and sweet gray eyes.

"Daddy," she tugged at his hair trying to get his attention. "daddy when are they coming?"

"Soon Phoebe, the train should be arriving any minute now.'

"Where's mommy?"

"She's just parking that horrible car of hers." Phoebe was just about to tug at her father's hair again when a young woman with dark auburn hair appeared. She kissed her husbands cheek and leaned on his arm.

"I'm glad you made it back in time darling, the boys will be ever so happy." Just then a dark haired man passed by and glared at them.

"Have you got a problem Potter?"

"I just hope your boys left my daughter alone."

"What would they want with her?"

"If they're anything like you Malfoy, they're probably bullies."

"Better then being arrogant little brats."

"Shush Draco, it's no good. I was hoping this feud had ended. Leave it be Potter." Said Rebecca firmly.

"I don't know how you married that filthy creature." Now little Phoebe shriek.

"Leave my daddy alone! He's a thousand times better then you'll ever be!"

"By the way Potter, how's it going with your third wife?" Before he could reply the train drew in. There was a huge bustle in the station as parents met their children.

"Draco, good I was hoping that Si and I could catch you before you picked your two rogues up. Are we going to the Quidditch world cup this year?"

"Si! Luke! I meant to owl you, I'm sorry I was so busy. Of course, I've got tickets for us, good ones two." The three men clapped each other on the back and Becky just rolled her eyes, men honestly. Suddenly four boys hurled themselves at their respective fathers.

"Ché! Aki! How was your first year? We're so proud of you to have got into Slytherin." The dark haired twins gazed up with glittering blue eyes at their father.

"It was great," they replied as one. "Chael, Jared and us played loads of pranks on the Gryffindors. Chael blew up his cauldron though because he was messing about and Uncle Serverus got really angry and told him he should have known better…" So the family left the station all happily chattering away, they waved their goodbyes and departed through the barrier.

THE END


End file.
